Red And Black
by Minato James Kirito
Summary: Life was always hard for Naruto, but it all changed when he was engulfed in a dark chakra which ultimately transformed his body into the Leaf's most hated and feared shinobi ... Madara Uchiha. Being trained by Jiraya when he was young; the young Jounin leads a team of girls to achieve his goals; and one day ... Reveal his true self.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: My third attempt at a Fanfiction, This one is right from the beginning of the Anime series, I haven't read manga sooo please bear with me.**

**This is a Naruto x Harem, Naruto will not be OP.**

**Anyway read on.**

_My Past Doesn't Define Me_

_My Hate Comes from Pain_

_My Insecurity is Not Weakness_

_My Strength is An Illusion_

**Chapter 1: A Chain Reaction**

A very familiar blonde walked by the streets wearing a black shirt with a swirl pattern on the mid-chest and back followed by brown shorts and a pair of goggles rested on his hair.

It was a pretty normal day, The same old people glaring at him with every step he took, It would be heartache for anyone else but this boy who was used to those glares and acts of ignorance.

He moved through the streets looking for food, A harsh life for a 7-yearold, But he had decided to ignore such displeasures.

He paced towards an alley full of trash cans, He went up to the first and opened the lead, digging in to find anything he could eat.

His exploring hands came to a stop as he pulled out a small bowl chipped in the sides, It was trash to most but a form of gold for him, He placed it behind him closing the lead of the can.

He picked up the bowl and moved to the next trash can continuing his search for some left overs or expired food.

_In the same street ..._

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. Walked towards the blond, He was unnoticed by the blond who was busy in his search for food.

The old man stopped near the child, Puffing a round of smoke.

The kid looked at the old man with an innocent look, "I'm sorry for the mess I made old man, I was hungry, If you want we can share", Naruto said holding out a bowl full of small pieces of bread and some noodles stuck to the edge of the bowl.

The old man took the bowl from his hands with a warm smile, But unexpectidly, The old man threw the bowl on the other side of the street.

The young boy looked horrified, He held tears in his eyes as he looked down waiting for him to hit him.

The old man bent down and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Naruto my boy, no need to cry, those are dangerous to eat", Naruto looked at the man stopping his fit of cry.

"I-i'm sorry sir, I can't afford anything else", He sniffed.

The old man held him in his arms pulling him off the ground, "Well my boy, Lets get some Ramen then, I'm sure you'll like it", He said smiling with his wrinkled up face.

Naruto's face lit up with joy, He looked at the old man returning to his endusiastic self, "You mean it?, Thanks old man", He said earning a nod from the Hokage who is still unknown to him.

The Hokage moved through the bust main streets going across the town to what looked like a Food Stand.

As they got there the two settled down to eat, Naruto's eyes were full of lust as he saw the pictures of what people call 'Ramen'.

The owner went to him with a serious look on his face, Unexpectidly he smiled at him, "Whats your name little man?, I'm Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame", he said pointing to his daughter who was working on the order.

"I'm Naruto!, Nice to meet you old man", He said smiling in a way he has never before, "You know Naruto, I like you and just for that how about free meal coupons, You can come here any time".

He took out a rather large strip of coupons and gave them to Naruto, He was one of those people who cared about the boy, Those coupons would last him a few months and he wanted to repay Kushina's ramen eating abilities.

The old Hokage looked at the boy eating food, He figured his eating habits were a mini version of Kushina even though he looked like Minato.

As they finished the Hokage payed the Ramen-maker and went through the streets again, "Naruto boy, Where do you live exactly?", The older man inquired.

Naruto cupped his chin trying to think, "Its in training ground 44, A-at least thats what its written on it", He said dejectidly.

"Naruto, you mean our training ground 44?, Thats a dangerous place, Its not called the forest of death for nothing", He said with a hint of caress in the statement.

"No, Its alright grandpa, The animals were a problem before but I'm used to it, I even made some antidotes for poison, A scaring snake lady gave me a book of it, her name is Anko she's pretty nice though she saved my life a few times and she even feeds me dangos when she is not on missions"

Sarutobi was surprised, Anko actually liked the kid.

'It was hard for it to sink in but I guess those two have a lot in common', "Naruto, If I'm correct, your birthday is tomorrow, I'll come by to visit-", He was cut off by an ANBU.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but there is no sign of the Uzumaki anywhere, We will patrol momentarily", He said.

The old man looked at him with disgust, "Dog", In a swirl of leaves a white haired masked ANBU appeared at his side, "Take him to the interrogation department and strip him of his ANBU status".

With a nod the white haired man handlocked the other and knocked him out, As he disappeared the Hokage sighed.

"You see Naruto, I have been trying to find you for a long time, I have reserved a house for you, You can move in if you like".

Naruto looked down with sadness in his eyes then back up,"I'm sorry old man, But I can't, Thank you for caring though, Anko-chan will be waiting for me at home she must be home by now", He was happy there and didn't want to leave.

"Please don't tell her I went eating at a garbage alley, She gave me money honest ... But they all took it ..."

The old man had been through much, But this took malevolence to a whole new level. The Hokage was not a forgiving person when it came to children.

"I will deal with the population in a while Naruto, But for now Matarashi-san is waiting for you", He said with a smile.

"I shall visit you tomorrow, Don't mind me if I bring a few guests", He said with a smile.

"Come by any time old man, All my birthdays were just me and Anko-chan I hope you come", He said running towards the forest.

'That boy really is something, I'm guessing Anko's the reason why you didn't take care of the boy, Eh Jiraya?'

Lost in thought the old man went back to his arch-nemesis ... Paperwork

Our homeroom blonde walked through the forest of death which lead to a wooden house, It wasn't all that big, It was a small house with a capacity of 4 people.

He moved to the door and opened it, "I'm home!", He said expecting a reply.

"Be right there Gaki", It was a girl, She looked like she was eighteen, She wore a fin net shirt with a jacket over it which she didn't have on right now.

Anko came to him and bent down, "Brat... You look filthy, Wanna take a bath?", (Not expecting this were you?, A kunai to the throat but not this).

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Anko-chan", Finishing that he kissed her cheek and skidded to the bathroom.

Anko tilted her head just enough to see the blonde rushing to the shower forgetting his clothes, But Anko was not just any woman, She was a super nee-chan as Naruto put it.

She already had a spare closet for Naruto made because of his forgetfullness.

Like Anko, Naruto didn't have much knowledge but he did know some pressure points to immobilize an opponent, Anko trained him when she was free but Naruto couldn't defend himself against the villagers still.

That was partly because he was wearing training weights, The other was because he didn't want them to think he was really the 'Demon Brat' they deemed him to be.

Anko to Naruto, played a great role in life, Until a few 25 months Naruto would have been in the forest of death alone if it weren't for her.

Anko was one of the people he respected.

Naruto got out of the shower a bit drenched, but still had a huge smile on his face, Anko smiled back at the misjudged blonde. (She didn't give a smirk like she does, It was a genuine smile).

"Hey, gaki wanna learn a cool jutsu?", She said out of the blue.

Naruto tilted his head a few ten degrees, "Anko nee-chan ... Whats a jutsu?", He was still clueless.

Anko sighed at the kid's well ... Childish behavior, But she can't blame him can she.

"Dammit kid!, One of these days I will get Kurenai to give you some vocab and nerdish lessons".

"Now listen up, A jutsu is a ninja's key trick and skill in his or her arsenal", "They are, Nin-jutsu, Gen-Jutsu and Tai-Jutsu".

"Ninjutsu are chakra energy based attacks for dealing mass or consentrated damage, They are often destructive and powerful, But thats for another day, Jutsu consist of 5 primary elements, Those are; Lightning, Earth, Fire, Water and Wind".

Taking a deep breath she continued, "My primary element is Fire".

_Ram, Boar, Ox : Pheonix Fire Jutsu_

Finishing that she spit a wave of fireballs to the weapons rack and deformed some of the kunai.

"Cooool", Naruto stared in awe, It was a lot of damage done if you look at it from a kid's point of view.

"Teach me, Teach me!", As enthusiastic as ever the ball of energy was over the edge to learn something cool.

"Okay, Lets start with something that will make use of your chakra reserves"

_Tiger, Inverted Tiger_

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

With that Anko, In Naruto's opinion 'split' into two.

"How do you like that?", The two counter-parts grinned in unison.

Naruto was left drooling and speechless. Snapping her fingers in his face Anko waited a while to solve his paralysis.

In time she slapped him into conciousness. "WOW!, Let me try".

'Haha I bet that gaki can make 4 clones max', An evil thought for an evil lady.

Naruto concentrated on his core and weaved through hand seals.

_Tiger, Inverted Tiger (Cope with me I am no seal master but I am good at making stuff up)_

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

With that Anko was left with two huge eyes and little Naruto a bit disappointed, "Not even one clone?, Man I suck at this".

Anko bonged him on the head clearly pissed, "Ever tried turning back?".

He was confused but went with the flow, His mood lightened as he turned around to see 25 clones, "Yatta!, I did it!, Anko-chan teach me that cool fire jutsu".

"I'll try, If you have an affinity for it then it should be no problem", "The hand seals are Ram, Boar and Ox".

This time he felt something very different in him, He felt a strong source of chakra supressing the one he used from his stomach, It has dark and devious.

As soon as he weaved the first seal he was covered with a black aura of chakra, His ocean deep cerulean eyes changed into a deep red colour with a tomoe in each eye.

His face went dark and emotionless, his joyous eyes became dull and shiny at time same time, His hair under the influence turned black as his whiskers disappeared, Veins buldged out as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

His body visibly changed, Anko was having her share of trouble watching the young boy change into a emotionless soul with a manevolent chakra.

He grew a bit more muscle which was swollen and all worked out. He panted deeply for a couple of minutes before continuing.

_Ram, Boar, Ox_

_**Pheonix Fire Jutsu**_

He took in a deep breath and hurled it towards the clearing, It was massive, the size of a tree if not more. It hit the clearing with intense force and heat.

The whole clearing exploded. Leaving a visible track for ANBU and the Hokage.

Anko snapped out of her trance and moved to the clearing, _**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.**_

She shot out a gust of wind blowing away the smoke, She was stunned. She watched the crater formed by the Jutsu.

She then moved towards Naruto who was looking like a minature version of the most gruesome force the shinobi world had ever seen.

**Madara Uchiha**

**[A/N]: Now that was epic, It may seem the natural Naruto-kami but it isn't, He will be strong but at a believable rate. Also the Pheonix Fire Jutsu was strong because of his affinity for fire. And as for how he got that chakra ... You'll find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**[A/N]: Heya guys, how are you? I'm fine thank you for asking. Anyway, here is the immediate new second chapter that I have written to replace the old one which was no doubt terrible. Anyway, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2: Strange Happenings and an Unfortunate Farewell**

"Lord Hokage! There is something wrong with Naruto".

The above words filled the Hokage with a sense of great urgence.

Discovering what Naruto had actually become to look like, Anko had quickly picked up Naruto and had taken him to the only place it would be safe for him right now; a place with a person who has genuine feelings for him and his being what he is: A Jinchuriki, and that of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

The fox had shown disaster around the Leaf Village and had taken lives upon lives of those precious people who had done well to establish their respect and honour for the sake of their Village. Great Shinobi died that day and that included the best Shinobi of the Leaf Village and also its Hokage, the Fourth Hokage.

A man of great stature and packed with a surplus amount of power, and upon that he had a great mind. But most of all, he had the will to lay down his life in the defence of his home, friends, and family. And he had truely given everything for the sake of his Village, and so is called: The best Hokage the Village had ever seen.

But back to the matter in hand, Anko had taken the young boy to one of the people who would have a chance of knowing what had just happened to the boy and how. She presented to the Hokage; the state the boy was in and how he looked now with his recent change in body.

"It doesn't seem like any external source had caused this, no ...". The old man stated as he examined the boy's body up and down, scanning him for any signs of external damage or Genjutsu.

"It is all real, his body has changed shape, size and I can now sense his chakra flowing and that can only be true if he has already discovered his chakra. Not only that, but I shouldn't be able to sense his chakra because it would have been too low; theoretically that would have been the case but that is not what it is practically". He said while rubbing his beard, eyes fixated on Naruto.

"I hadn't noticed, but now that you mention it old man; I do sense it. It's not faint but its like ... like the chakra we can notice in most of our Genin". She had catched on to where the old man was going. And he was right, that Chakra was potent and that more than it should be at the age the boy was in.

"I'm very sure that this is not relevant to his heritage but more to the Nine-Tails. It's not the same Chakra as that day, but it is potent and until we can prove what is going on; we cannot keep Naruto here". The Hokage took a deep breath and thought for a moment for what was to become of the young boy.

Anko by this time was shaking in anticipation of what was to happen next, surely the Hokage wouldn't get him out of the village because of his unique circumstances but there was little she thought he could do to help her and the boy. And even if he couldn't turn it into her favour; it would be alright hopefully.

"The best of what I thought of is not a bad idea, it will work well enough and will also get Naruto a head-start on what's to come; he has a lot of challanges ahead of him and he will need to get stronger. And that is exactly what we will do", He said with a smile.

Anko looked at him with utter confusion because she couldn't understand exactly what the veteran thought of just now and what he had in mind for her younger brother. But if she knew exactly who a Hokage is then she also knew that whatever he will do will be for the best.

Knowing her opinion wouldn't help much, Anko decided to go with whatever the Hokage had for him, "What exactly do you intend to do with him? Let me in on it! I'll do anything I can to help!". Anko presented her own set of words in favour of young Naruto and set a smile on the elderly man's face.

"One of my people are within the borders of the village, I will present Naruto to him and have him moved to the care of someone who I trust with my very own life, one of my own students. Jiraya; he will train Naruto as he did the Fourth". He said as he went to his desk.

Getting to his desk, the Hokage took a scroll and a brush with which he started writing a letter to the character he mentioned earilier. And quite the famous personality, he; Jiraya, is the teacher to the lengendary Fourth Hokage. And knowing who he is, he is the only one who can train Naruto for what's to come: Orochimaru.

Finishing up that letter, he sealed the scroll with the Hokage's mark; the leaf emblem. He then got up and went over to the still unconcious Naruto who lay on the couch on his right, he picked him up in his arms and turned to the worried Anko.

"I'm truely sorry he has to go this way, but he cannot stay as he is; and so, for you this is farewell to him ... Forgive me". Not letting another sentence come out of Anko's mouth, the old man flickered away and left the screaming Anko alone in his deserted office.

"No! ... Naruto ... *sniff*".

'Dammit, stop crying Anko. You know better than anyone who the Hokage is and what he can do, he would never do anything wrong for the village; not with Naruto. Pull yourself together ... *Sigh'.

"He will be okay, I'm sure". She stated as she cleaned the tears off of her face entirely. She turned towards the door and walked out and into her own thoughts.

_**Somewhere outside the Leaf Village:**_

The Hokage had reappeared to an unknown location outside the Village, he looked both sides and then moved forward into the shadows of the cave he was now entering. "Itachi, I have a mission for you that holds great importance".

The cave lost its darkness as soon as those words were spoken. Without any sounds of footsteps; a tall figure was now in front of the Hokage; bowing down to him and awaiting his orders.

The Hokage put Naruto down onto the ground. Itachi looked towards the body and stared for quite a while before he picked him up and adjusted him on his back. "Where do I have to take him and in how much time?".

Itachi was one of the best Shinobi that Konoha had ever produced and his proof was the massacre of his own clan which had happened not too long ago, all for a good reason of course. His loyalty to Konoha was immense and he had proved it.

"I want you to take him to Jiraya as fast as you can, I am sure he told you where he was going next. Find him and give him this letter and the boy, and tell him I want this done and I want it done as well as he can. That is all, Go!".

Recieving his orders from his leader, the young man disappeared out of sight in a matter of seconds and was now on his way to get Naruto to Jiraya. And by the time the night is out, he would have gotten the young boy to the Legendary Sanin, who was regarded in a class of his own.

Jiraya of the Sanin, was regarded as the best Shinobi in the entire world and he was allied with the strongest village out of all. That alone made him a person to fear and respect; but unknown to those who do not know him well or have met him; the old man had a strangely strong fascination and attraction to the opposite sex. And that was his biggest weakness, and has lead to his biggest disability ... Women; Women wearing inappropriate things and doing things children ought not see.

But he was still great, right?

With all said and done for the day ... Things were about to change, as Itachi was on his way to Jiraya and Anko was one her way to her house in the forest which would now be so lonely without the dumb brat she loves so much. And he really was the only person she had close to her in her entire world, it's bound to have an effect on her.

And with the crisis evaded, it was now time to rest for the day; the sun had set and everything was in motion. Naruto had 3 years to change for the better and into a formidable Shinobi in order to beat what could come to him next, Orochimaru ... Or Danzo.

"So he's the boy ... Hmm". An old man with white hair and red war paint beneath his eyes was staring at him with utmost concentration, he has his chin cupped in thought.

"I can almost swear that the kid had Minato's hair, but on the other hand I can't seem to point at whatever strange phenomenon had caused this much change to accur in such a short amount of time ... Was there anything else the old man sent me?", and after saying that the old man had ran out of all possible hypothesis to carry on his theory.

Itachi nodded to the asked question and took out a scroll from his pocket and holsted it towards Jiraya to take. The man took the scroll and opened it; the scroll said:

_**Dear Old Student,**_

_**After all that you and your fellow teammates have sacrificed for me, I do not wish to ask of you another favor. But this has to be done and for that you have my sincerest apologies. The case here is very odd indeed, by the looks of it; his body has really changed size and shape and has infact; moulded itself into a completely different body of its own.**_

_**By what a source of mine conveyed to me, I can tell you that before this transformation had occured; Naruto was surrounded by black chakra while at an attempt to do a jutsu. It was described as a very potent and 'foul' chakra which altered his body as a whole.**_

_**I do not know what exactly happened or how but I do know that the nine-tailed fox has a hand in this because of who he now looks like, if it does make him like that person, and if it gives him the same chakra as him; I fear that our enemies will exploit him in their own way. And that is why I sent him to you, with comeplete trust in your abilities as a teacher ... I request you to train him for what's to come.**_

_**Thank you for bearing with me, but for now; this is one of your missions, as your Hokage and your Sensei.**_

_**Esteemed Hokage *Leaf Emblem***_

By this time, Jiraya had come to a conclusion and it had a good chance of being true. "Itachi, tell the Third that I may know what is going on with Naruto but I will need some time to confirm it. My theory is that something had occured to have completely removed the gene chain that connected Naruto to his father, and we both know what happened to Madara when he was bestowed with the Sharingan by the Nine-Tailed Fox".

Itachi cupped his chin and stared for a while, "So the impurities within the Fox's chakra caused Naruto's body to be able to produce a different kind of Chakra, one that only one perosn before has been able to use; the person we know as Madara Uchiha".

Jiraya nodded at his completion of his theory. "You must inform him now, and once that is done ... I have a mission for you; it holds great importance. I want you to return to me in a few weeks with every possesion you have, if I am right ... We have a lot of work to do, we are dealing with possibly many S-Ranked rogue ninja or possibly higher; things will get nasty".

Itachi widened his eyes at what the man had just said, S-Ranked shinobi were rare among all shinobi nations and were valued and feared by their enemies, they were no cause for jokes. These people are the best of the best and for someone to be regarded beyond that is just insane.

"Shall I advise the Hokage to fortify? If you are right, we will need to train our Shinobi's harder than ever". Itachi was just as concerned as Jiraya, these events will certainly be a drawback to his original plan and it made his tracking a lot harder with the package he was supposed to look after.

"That's a good thought, but it should not raise suspition amoung the countries; we have to act carefully. Now Go!".

Giving the superior a quick bow, the young man disappeared into the unknown and left Jiraya alone with Naruto behind him. He turned to Naruto and picked him up, doing that; he flickered away to clear his mind, at the hot springs.

"*Sigh*, that old geezer sure put a lot of pressure on me, I mean he is a bigger hinderence to my research than Orochimaru; it's really hard to keep up with that slippery snake's movements all month long without a stop for any kind of research".

Right now he was in a public location, more specifically, a joint of Rojin's hot springs which was quite full of girls living in the area because of its popularity, it had a few holes in its walls which allowed the perverted old man to look at only so much of the girl's thigh before he heard a voice behind him; he wouldn't have reacted at all to it if those walls weren't thin and didn't have the capability to manuvier sounds in and out of them as easily as it does from paper.

"I wish I had more time for myself, I mean look at these beautiful specimen". He said as he turned around to knock out anyone who made the earlier noise to disrupt his research.

And in case he hadn't noticed, there were many females gathered around him at this point; each wearing a towel to protect their modesty and each having a built up aldrinaline for justice in their fists.

"Um-ahh, Hiya ladies, I was aan-looking for my grandson: Naruto. He is a sweet boy, he lost his way around the springs and I had to go to such embarrassing lengths just to find him; I had to crawl all the way to the female division of the springs and- Oh look! There he is!". He said as he ran towards the now awake boy; who was still unsure of where he was.

"Well heya Naruto, I've been looking all over for you; you shouldn't run off like that young man. I had to go through some embarrassing scenarios to come get you, you be careful now". He said as he put an arm around him.

The women by this time were all gathered around Jiraya, "Aww, such a nice old man, he went through so much to get his grandson back". Said one of the girls.

"Ohhh, you cute little boy! Mister your grandson is a real cutie-pie". Said another as they all crowded onto him and Naruto, and now the perverted old man loved how the Hokage sent Naruto as his guardian angel; to protect him from deserved justice.

"Now now girls, we can all settle down and discuss this over dinner. What do you say? It's on me". He said with a very suspicously perverted smile on his face, but considering how much attention this got him, imagine what would happen if he asked them for a date ... or beyond.

One of the girls giggled at the old man's remark, "No thank you, but if cutie here was a bit older, I would consider it", she finished with a small chuckle.

It did have a negative effect on the perverted sage, he fell to the ground with a noticable noise. "I guess I have to take my leave then, huh? Goodbye beautiful ladies", and with that sentence he grabbed a smoke bomb and flickered into another location.

_**Near Kaisu Forest: Clearing.**_

Jiraya and Naruto appreared at a remote location which; by the looks of it, was a forest. It was covered in dense vegitation and in the middle was a large clearing which looked as if a result of a ninja-battle.

"Hey, Naruto. Good to have you among the living again". Jiraya chuckled and gave Naruto a thumbs up with his big ol' smile, and then held out his hand to shake it, to which Naruto reacted by shaking back.

"Where ... where am I?! How did I get here?! And who are you old man? And what have you done with me?". Naruto was; by this time; running his mouth with a big rant aimed towards the Sage. Jiraya was looking at the kid with a dumbfounded expression, "I see ... More towards the mother than the father, eh? What did I do to deserve this? ... Oh man".

Jiraya held his head in desperation, and if his hunch was right then he was dealing with a kid who has no brains and can solely rely on his guts and determination to get what he wants, not that he had anything against ... Well his own type of people, but his previous student was the Fourth Hokage; a genious.

But a good thing is that Naruto is at a small age and by the time he gets through with him, he would be like him; a master of Jutsu ... And a writer of books. Wait ... he can even make him into his own perverted self too. "Oh yeah! I can see it now! A student who will appreciate my art and keep it within the depths of his heart and carry on my books; when I am no more!".

Jiraya was now starry-eyed and was beaming with his newfound excitement, "This must be a work of the Gods! Naruto my boy! Time's a wasting! Tick-Tock; best to leave the questions for after the training, we are in it to win it!". Jiraya skidded to and fro, round and round; until finally he was bonked in the head by little Naruto.

"Answer my questions, you!". Naruto clinged on to him and started pulling his hair and punching his face to no end, but Jiraya was too busy; he was hit with the momentum of his own happiness and perversity, the old man couldn't feel anything ... Not even the boy's cries for answers. And at that moment, was when everything started.

And so begins the tale of Naruto Uzumaki, who is now the student of the Legendary Jiraya of the Sannin and one of the Leaf's most valuable assets and teacher to the Lengendary Fourth Hokage and the best shinobi of the previous generation. A true hero and role-model for those present and those to come.

And Jiraya was also ecstasic about training the son to the Legendary Shinobi, and pass on to him; "The Will Of Fire". The ideology of the Leaf Village which was inherited by most of the great Shinobi of each generation after the other, and this is the reason why the shinobi of the Leaf, are superior to that of other nations.

"Naruto, to answer your questions I will have to go to the very depth, listen carefully as I put it to you simply. After an incident in the Hidden Leaf Village, you were surrounded by a black chakra which has supposidly changed the composition of your body. I don't know why or what happened for this to occur but what I can say that this is not normal".

He put on a more serious look on his face, "I will have to find someone to run some tests on you, this perticular woman is more than capable of figuring out what happened for this to occur; she is a friend of mine and an asset to the Village, we wi-".

Before the Sage could continue on with his explaination, Naruto cut in with his own set of words, "That still doesn't answer why the heck I ended up here". Naruto was still confused and a bit frightened of what had happened in such a short amount of time. And for something like this to happen at his age was not helping his confusion one bit.

"Yes, I was coming to that ... You were taken to the Third Hokage by someone and they were in hope that the Third would have a solution or at least a general speculation of what was going on, but he did not; So he sent you to me knowing I would have a solution to this problem; that's all for you to know for now". By this time, Naruto was even more confused.

"But old man! I have to get back to the village, I don't care about how I look; I wanna go home!", Naruto was desperately on the verge of shedding tears; only to find out that he couldn't cry. The tears in his eyes wouldn't build up and that emotion was something that his body has forgotten, like rising smoke: it disappeared.

Jiraya could have expected this much from him but he didn't, he expected him to be mature about this as his father would be: but he isn't his father ... He is Naruto Uzumaki. "Look Naruto, I don't expect you to fully understand but you deserve to know the history of the man you now look like".

Naruto sat down with an annoyed look on his face. "Yea, I'm listening".

Jiraya sat down beside him and got more serious then ever, "Naruto, This is a long and dark history of the Shinobi world which was different from what it is now, and among the greatest of those shinobi was the legendary Madara ... Madara Uchiha. He is who you now resemble and there is a reason why because of that; you can't go back to the village, let me explain it to you".

*Story Start*

There once lived the father of all Shinobi who was known as The Sage of The Six Paths. This man was bestowed an ocular jutsu by the Gods which allowed him to do unnatural things, things that no one else can do. It is said that this perticular person could manipulate chakra to make even living creatures.

He was a just man who wanted to free his people from the terror of a beast, I viscous beast who knew only destruction, and his only satisfaction was to obliterate any obstacle in its way. The Sage of The Six paths fought valiently and divided the beast into 9 different aspects of its being.

Tham being the One-Tailed, Two-Tailed, Three-Tailed, Four-Tailed, Five-Tailed, Six-Tailed, Seven-Tailed, Eight-Tailed and Nine-Tailed beasts respectively. I am sure you are already aware of the Nine-Tailed Fox? Well he was the most powerful of them all, and it was a miracle that saved us that night.

The Sage of The Six Paths has two children, both being male. The older one had recieved the Sage's eyes, and the younger one had recieved his body. The elder brother believed that the key to stop wars was power, whereas the younger brother thought the key was 'love'. And so, at the time of choosing his successor ... The Sage chose the younger brother.

The older brother had waited a lot of his life in hopes of successing his father, but he wasn't chosen. So he formed the Uchiha clan, whereas the younger brother formed the Senju clan. And at the right time, the older brother waged war on his younger brother. And ever since that day, Uchiha and Senju were destined to fight one another to the end.

And generation after generation it continued, until it was time for one of their greatest generation to fight. Madara Uchiha was to fight against Hashirama Senju who were in childhood: Friends, each being very powerful both in body and mind. And so they fought, and fought; but to no outcome.

But once they came to an agreement to stop these senseless wars and live in harmony with one another, and so they planned to make a Hidden Village of Shinobi. They both made what we now know as the Hidden Leaf Village.

It was all good until it was time that the Hokage or the leader was about to be chosen, each clan wanting their own to rule. And in the end, Hashirama was chosen over Madara; and that tore those two friends and distant brothers apart.

And once again, the Senju and the Uchiha were destined to fight ... A fight in which Madara Uchiha was given defeat in the hands of Hashirama Senju. And so to give power and recognition to the Uchiha, he formed the Konoha Police force.

And with this as the history of the man who you now resemble, you are now in grave danger if you aren't prepared. There was people out there who would exploit your newfound chakra for its potent nature. And so you were sent to the most powerful Shinobi the Leaf has to offer: Me.

And this is why I have to train you to become a formidable Shinobi so you can not only take care of yourself, but also those you care about and hold dearest to your heart, and be a great Shinobi under my guidance, perhaps even better than the Fourth Hokage.

*Story End*

And by the time this story was over, Naruto was filled with passion and devotion towards his next goal, to become a Shinobi to protect the Old man Hokage and Anko-nee-chan, and even the nice man at the Ramen stand.

Naruto stood up and pumped his fists in the air, "Okay old man, I'm convinced; train me until I can train no more. Make me into a strong ninja so I can take care of Anko-nee and Old man Hokage! I will one day be the best Shinobi that ever lived!".

Jiraya looked at Naruto's demeanor with utmost curiosity, he got up and ruffled Naruto's long hair. "Alright Naruto, I will train you into the best Shinobi in the world then. By the time I'm done with you; you will be one of the greatest assets of the Hidden Leaf, and my goal for you is to surpass my previous student".

They both now shared a common goal, one step closer to a bond which they both would look back to one day; the bond of master and student. And so Naruto was on the verge of becoming the best Shinobi that ever lived, his goal in life would realize eventually, but for that he will need comrades.

And now, more pumped then ever; I think you and I are both sure that Naruto is destined for great things. Until next time, Live Hard!

_**[A:N]: And that is one of the biggest chapters I have ever written in my entire life, and it feels rewarding; I would like to know how you guys like it, If you do: Please Review and if I have commited any mistake, please notify me and I will try my best to please.**_

_**Until The Next Chapter: See Ya'!**_

_**[A/N]: Yes this chapter is short, but I do not have much to go on about until the timeskip; which by the way I still intend to keep.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Whassup? Here's another chapter of Red and Black, featuring Naruto and his assigned team after he returns to Konoha after 7 whole years with Lord Jiraya of the Sannin. But beware, as of this chapter; you will find that flashbacks will be increasingly long.**_

_**I intended to go on with this flashback idea because if I explained all of the training that Jiraya and Naruto went through; the story wouldn't be as good. So like in the Naruto Shippuden series, I will show flashbacks of moments when needed and sometimes even whole chapters.**_

_**But anyway, here's another chapter of Red and Black. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3: Return of Who?**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraya were walking towards the main entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village, each with the same cocky look on their faces. They talked as though they were equals, friends of sorts; but it was a closer bond: The bond of master and student who have gone through a lot of adventures together and know each other well enough as if they were parts of each other.

The old hermit was basically the same as he always was, he still wore the same old boring clothes and still had the same scroll stuck to his back like it were his life. Someone certainly wouldn't stay in trend, if Naruto can say something about it i.e.

Naruto was equipped with a black short sleeved shirt that clung on to his body like baby to a finger. He was in civilian clothing with the only exception being the Kunai pouch which was attached to his thigh and black cargo pants which looked rather good with the rest of his outfit if he could say so himself. His hair was short and spiked upwards and somewhat to the right. (A bit like Kakashi's, only shorter, and black).

"Hey Pervy Sage, wanna check in or go incognito?", Naruto asked with a smile on his face; already knowing the answer of the old man and his teacher. And as if on cue, Jiraya nodded as they both shunshin'd to the main door and the check station where two Chunin stood out of boredom.

Naruto and Jiraya both walked to the two shinobi who were unlucky enough to get this boring position, they must have been really lazy to deserve this fate. But before they could argue about it, they both sensed Naruto and Lord Jiraya and jumped towards them as if to attack.

They landed right on both Naruto and Jiraya in an attempt to cleanly slice their heads off their bodies with their twin swords, but just in the knick of time; Jiraya took out two Kunai and blocked both their attacks before they could impact.

"You two certainly have improved, eh? Izumo? Kotetsu?". Jiraya said as he withdraw his weapon and placed it back into it's hiding. Naruto irritably looked at Jiraya with a few nerves on his head; emphasizing his frusteration and annoyance on the matter.

"Pervy Sage! I had it under control!". Naruto yelled at the wisely-pervered sage with nothing held back.

"We both know you could have handled it, Naruto, but we don't want you getting too serious now would we? Just take it easy, we both know you're still hurt from our last spar". Jiraya reasoned with Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms in understanding, "Yea, I guess so. I still can't get close to beating you ... Ya' perverted old Sannin". He said as he directed his heated aim towards Jiraya.

Jiraya merely laughed at his antics and turned to the two spectators who were supposed to check them both in. "Izumo, Kotetsu; Sign me and Naruto here so we can meet with the Third as soon as we can". He said, breaking the two out of the confusion they were placed in.

Naruto? With Lord Jiraya? How? Everyone thought that Naruto had ran away and the Hokage didn't say anything about the matter, but now all of the sudden he appears with Lord Jiraya acting like they were old pals or something. But then again, it had been seven years or so, they probably met long ago or it could have been planned out from the very beginning, after all; being in the Ninja world: Anything was possible.

This was all that was going on in their minds as they signed them up in their clipboards and added them to the register. "We're done Lord Jiraya, you may proceed". They said as they saluted him in respect.

Jiraya rubbed the back of his neck and gave a laugh, "Ah, see Naruto? Respect me and you'll turn out to be a great Shinobi". Jiraya patted Naruto on his back and smiled back as bright as he could to the two saluting figures.

"The only thing about you that I respect is your books, but you lack the element of the future old man, you don't know what the young generation wants in what you portray. They want a story of passion before it becomes twisted with lewd and explicit scenes which pacify their soul's unrest, plus; you are much too into the D's ... Think about the A to the rest old man, they are beauties in their own rights!".

Naruto explained to the old man; the passion and love he had for a certain thing that he ought not say in public and things like that could lead to possible bad first impressions which can be their last impressions, expecially if with a girl; which could lead to permanent denial and rejection by all women to come for all eternity.

Moral: Watch your mouth.

"How can you not love those bountiful containers of milky love, those muscles are solely built to tempt my passion and make me fall in deep love with the wearer of those mentioned jugs. How it reminds me of my teammate's big, round cups of intimacy. And yet look at me, here I am without even a C in my arm and all I can get in the public Brothels are nothing above average. Don't lecture me about my fine passion my naive student! And lets go to the old Hokage to report on our sucess and understanding!".

Jiraya huffed and puffed as he continued, "We have a lot in common; O' Student of mine. Let's not quarrel amongst ourselves when we are already less in numbers, just you, me, Kakashi, Old man and a few others truly understand the art of what we write; young Naruto, we must go on together; or this world will surely trample us in disgust". Jiraya appealed in his desperate attempt to reason with Naruto.

Naruto, by this time was inspired by his teacher's words of inspiration. "Yes, we will make it big and we will stick together all the way Pervy Sage, Lets GO!". Naruto shouted out a cry of understanding as he shot his hand up and gave a nod to Jiraya.

And both in unison said, "Body Flicker Jutsu!". And disappeared into the unknown yet known destination: The Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office:**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraya reappeared inside the Hokage's office which was already filled with the meeting held for the Jounin for some reason that the Hokage was about to explain but was interrupted by the Toad Sage and his student.

And their unscheduled entry in the room gained the attention of all the Jounin present in the room, there were nine Jounin; each in a different class of their own and were required to teach at least once batch of young Ninja which was required of every veteran who had to come and go from this village.

Before anyone could say a word, the Hokage started to continue as if nothing had happened, and here; the Hokage had a different plan for Naruto and Jiraya. Jiraya obviously wanted his permission to take Naruto with him all the time ... But he had other plans.

"Now, as I was saying. I want to reassign the squad and its alignment because of our requirement for a ninja to fill in for Tadashi. Originally we could have just replaced him but that would ruin every bit of chemistry they had as a team, especially since the death of one of the team members ... the team would be for naught". He explained.

"The Chunin exams are to be held in six months and that is all the time they have to get used to each other, and even this is a test for them for the future when they become Chunin and have to adjust to any team. So I have decided to rearrange them in a seemingly inappropriate manner, with no regards to their skills and such with an exception of a few". The old man continued.

"And upon that, the Jounin in-charge on team 10 was killed during a A-Ranked mission; taking stead for his comrade when a swordsman flung onto them during an assassination. And so, before we start, I would like to introduce the new Jounin: replacing the now passed: Naruto Uzumaki". The old man finished to find an uproar among the people present in the room.

In midst of it all, Kakashi Hatake snuck in and was the first to speak, "Lord Hokage, Naruto has been gone for quite some time to who knows where, and he just returned with Lord Jiraya with him and you appoint him to lead a team of young Shinobi? I'm not saying he wouldn't have skill, considering he was trained by Lord Jiraya, but can he take responsibility of their safety and tutelage? It's a heavy responsibility is what I meant to say".

This point was fully legit and had no holes in it, but before the Hokage could explain; Naruto butted in and involved in the conversation. "That's right old man, I can't teach a bunch of kids my age, I wanna go with Pervy Sage!". Naruto said, trying to get himself out of the tangled web the Hokage weaved.

"Naruto, you have: in the past seven years, showed any kind of social service towards the village and this is your share of the work. And upon that, you are still impatient and ruled by your emotions; if you want to go with Jiraya, you'll have to prove yourself by leading team Naruto. If any one of your students make Chunin ... I will let you go with Jiraya, whereas if they don't: You stay a team leader".

By this time Naruto was even more disappointed, he couldn't go with his teacher towards all sorts of adventures. But he also knew he had to do it, for his own sake and for the sake of his teacher.

"Okay old man, I accept; I'll train them into the best team out of all the teams in the Leaf Village; but once I'm done, I'l be gone". Naruto stated in his own stead.

The Hokage smiled at him before looking at him with serious eyes, "I am counting on you blindly Naruto, don't let me down and don't get them killed; do that and you will be stripped of your ability to use chakra ever again". He said with proper diligence on the matter.

Naruto got as serious as he could, "I know old man, I will protect them with my life; I will not allow my comrades to die". He said with pure determination in his voice.

Kakashi was taken back by that remark, it was the same one he told his team some time ago. And he started to believe in Naruto.

The other Jounin did not take a liking to the Hokage's decision, Naruto was still only 13 and there was only so much that could have been expected from him. And as such, Kurenai stood up for the Genin next, "Lord Hokage, please reconsider. The child is young and wouldn't be able to guarantee their safety".

Not allowing the Hokage to answer, Kakashi came up front and up to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, I trust your judgement and also that of Lord Jiraya; seeing that he is still quiet, I conclude that he agrees with your decision. All I can say is ... I believe in Naruto". Kakashi stated exactly what he felt, there was just something about him that made him want to believe in him.

The Hokage smiled and nodded to the approving words of Kakashi, "Yes, well. Ignoring any other remarks; I will continue on to the team arrangements". The Hokage Said as he starting throwing scrolls to each and every one of the Jounin and Naruto.

"These are your teams, see what you can do to help them co-ordinate with each other. Until the next time, you are dismissed ... All except Naruto". And just on cue, all the Jounin disappeared, leaving Naruto and Jiraya behind with the Hokage.

"Now Naruto, I'll give you this vest and this headband with certainty in my heart, that you will do great things", he said as he handed Naruto the vest and headband with a smile that he hadn't wore since Naruto left.

Naruto still felt uncertain of wether he made the right choice in making him a team leader, a teacher of students ... Like him and Jiraya. He wanted to do this considering his role in it all, but he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to compare with his own master. He wanted to please Jiraya, and hear him say that he truly is proud of him.

While Naruto was dozing off, Jiraya held both of his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "This is your chance Naruto, to play my role ... A teacher of great Shinobi. And I think you will be a good sensei, so does gramps over here ... And also: Kakashi Hatake: The Copy Ninja. The best of the best, kid. Do you know why?".

Naruto was not sure why, but he had a hunch; it was because of Pervy Sage. "Because I am your student? Naruto said with uncertainty in his voice", but Jiraya just moved his head in disagreement.

"It's because we believe in you Naruto, so go out there and show him what team Naruto is all about". He said with a big smile and a thumbs up. Hearing that, Naruto perked back up and smiled really wide.

"You're right master ... Thank you, I'll make you proud!". He said as he Shunshin'd away into another location, leaving Jiraya and Hiruzen alone.

Hiruzen looked at Jiraya with curiosity, "What do you think of him?".

Jiraya looked confused at the statement that the Hokage put forth, "He isn't Minato ... He is my greatest student yet, he is strong because of what really matters, putting his life on the line for others is his way of showing his affection, he would never turn down anyone who asks for help: not even his most dire enemies. But most important of all ... He NEVER gives up".

Jiraya looked genuinely proud of his student even in comparison to the greatest Shinobi the leaf had ever produced, the Fourth Hokage. And that was all Hiruzen needed to know in order to trust Naruto with his own team.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was roaming the streets of the Village looking for his assigned team. "Man this is hard, considering I don't even know who they are ... Should've asked the old man, huh?". Naruto said as he started at the scroll.

_**" Name : Ino Yamanaka**_  
_** Signiture Jutsu: Mind Transfer Jutsu**_  
_** Clan: Yamanaka "**_

Naruto continued walking when all at once he came across a flower shop with the word 'Yamanaka' included. "Bingo! Her being in a clan certainly would help. I'll ask there and see what I can find".

He walked to and into the shop and walked over to the counter to ask about the person he was looking for. On the counter was a young girl, in her teens probably; she was very pretty and just the type Naruto liked. Naruto made a sound to get her attention so he could ask her to dinner and possibly ask her about his team.

"Hello beautiful, I would like a date with a side of a question". He said as he leaned closer to her face.

Ino looked at him with a coy smile, "Sorry lover boy, my heart is only for Sasuke, but I will accept that question". She said as she placed her finger on his forehead and pushed him back. Naruto was still happy, she was fiesty ... It was attractive to him in so many ways.

"Okay, we'll have it your way. I want to know where I can find Ino Yamanaka", he said as he lifted up a brow in a questioning manner. The blond girl slid her finger into his round collar and pulled him close. "You're looking at her, pretty boy".

Naruto smiled in satisfaction, "Well, well ... I scored a hottie in my team, hmm?". He said as he leaned closer once more, seeking her attention. Ino: this time, did not push him away; but got closer to him. "Oh have you? Well lucky us, huh?". She said as she twisted her head slightly and moved closer, just an inch away from Naruto.

Just as she was about to reach his lips, Naruto slid his head on her cheek and whispered, "Meet your new Sensei". He said, gaining a surprised look from Ino. "What do you mean, 'You're my sensei'!?". She said with a sense utter confusion and betrayal.

"You're just my age, how can you be Jounin?! What kind of a joke is this?!", Ino still couldn't believe a word that this guy in front of her had said, it couldn't be real. No one was a Jounin at such a young age except Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto smiled at her and put his headhand on his head, "I was appointed as your Team's leader by the Third Hokage, and as to how I am a Jounin ... Since the past seven years, I have trained by one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraya". He said as he finished fastening his headband on his head.

"But enough of the questions, your first assignment from me is to find and bring to me Tenten Kaze, while I get Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga compound, meet me at training ground 4". He said as he Shunshin'd away, leaving no room for any more arguments. Now that Ino was alone, she decided to go on with it; the skill he pulled off proved what the teenager was.

Fighting an urge to yell out for herself, she put her headband on. "Dad! I gotta go! Team meeting!". She said, receiving an answer of agreement from her father.

And while Ino was running to the weapon's shop to get TenTen, Naruto was on his way to the Hyuuga compund to get Hinata Hyuuga who was another girl assigned to his cell. To him it was a perk of the business, or just his good luck for getting to tutor three girls who are all plausibly beautiful.

Naruto was randomly Shunshin'ing here and there, looking for the biggest buildings he could find in the village. Sighting a big compound with a dozen or more houses connected to each other, Naruto Shunshin'd to the mentioned place and now stood at the entrance.

"Doesn't seem like the Hyuuga compound ... It's much too joyous, it seems like the last time people came here it was for an important festival, it was well decorated but it stenched ever so slightly of blood. This must have been the Uchiha district, with its compound of houses one after another.

"This place ... It feels so cold to me, but it feels as though I have memories of it; but that couldn't be ... I have never ever been here my entire life". Naruto was still in doubt about the whole place altogether, it was like a part of him ... Haunting him; as a ghost of his past.

Naruto made his way inside one of the houses, this particular one being in the middle of them all and ironically the biggest of them all. Something about it pulled Naruto's guts towards it, it somehow felt connected to him in a way. There has to be something there from his history, something he didn't know about himself ... Either that or it was because of his eyes.

By this time Naruto was reluctant to go inside, but before he could decide for himself whether to go in or not; he heard a voice, and that of a young man who would seem to be half his age by the sound of his voice. He would go in to greet the source of the voice, but he remembered that he now had other responsibilities to fulfill.

"I'd better go ...", Naruto said with an almost unaudible voice. And saying that, he Shunshin'd away and onto the other large building he saw which was now unmistakably: The Hyuuga Manor. Naruto found his way to the front door to find his student, but then in one swift decisive second: He stopped all of a sudden and said to himself:

"Now going on in like any other person would be so boring, I do have a better idea", He said. Naruto then closed his eyes and reopened them to visible Sharingan eyes with 3 tomoe in each eye, signifying it's completely matured state. "All right, now to find the weakest chakra signatures in the building ... Aaaand Gotcha!". Locking on to his target, Naruto Shunshin'd to where the room of the said was located.

Reaching the window of the target's door, Naruto snuck into the room incognito through the window and was now inside the target's room. Naruto looked around the room with no luck whatsoever of his target, but as he took a second look; he found that his student was laying down on her bed; sobbing: as you might imagine.

Must have been a hard field day, huh? The Hyuuga tend to be like that when training. Naruto: being the gentleman he is: went up to her and shook her softly. "Hello Hinata, what's the matter?". Naruto smiled at the sobbing girl who was now looking at him with shock in her eyes.

Hinata opened her mouth to scream but Naruto beat her to the punch and grabbed her mouth so she couldn't scream. Naruto lifted her fragile body up with his other hand and came closer to her cheek, "Family problems, huh? I have a solution ... It will make your day better". Naruto said as he lay her down on her bed once more, trusting that she wouldn't try to scream again.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am your squad leader; come with me, lets head out together", Naruto said as he gave her his hand while treating her to one of his smiles. But Hinata on the other hand was blushing as bright as a tomato, and if it hadn't been for her no crush kind of attitude the last few years, she would have fainted by now.

But right now she thought to herself, 'Naruto sensei wants me to run away with him?! N-no, it's all to new and sudden; w-we can't-". But before Hinata could continue on her little rant inside her head, Naruto broke her out of her trance. "Y'know, we are already late and I wouldn't mind it if you hurried up a bit and came with me". He said as he looked towards her clock.

Hinata was ashamed of herself and how she embarrassed herself in front of her good looking and young sensei. She still wasn't sure how he'd become a Jounin at his age but she was way too lacking in confidence to say it out loud.

So then Naruto, along with Hinata; rushed towards training ground 4 to meet up with the impatiently waiting Ino and Tenten, who were here a long time ago; waiting for their Jounin sensei and new teammate: The Hyuuga Heiress.

All in their sweet time, Naruto and Hinata had just about reached the grounds but it was taking way too much time. "Damn, I should have done this from the start considering how slow you are Hinata'. Naruto said as he lifted her up in his arms and before she could protest: He Shunshin'd away to the training grounds so he could get on with his team's introduction.

Meanwhile Ino and Tenten were having a conversation regarding their new sensei and cell leader who was as Ino described, 'Hot and Young'. And it had been a while since such a prodigy showed up within a Village's ranks and they wanted to see what exactly he was made up ... Or possibly steal him for themselves. This young man stopped Ino from her obsession over the prettiest boy in the Village.

But that proved that Ino didn't specifically like Sasuke, but good looking guys as a whole. Sasuke just happened to be a standard to her and most of the other girls who thought they could get him for their own love and satisfaction.

But just as they were about to get into the detail, Naruto and Hinata appeared right in between the two and interrupted their conversation. Ino and Tenten looked at Naruto and the package in his arms with wide eyes and a blush on their faces. Hinata was in Naruto's arms; fainted, and Naruto had a big smile on his face.

Ino: out of the two of the still concious girls; was the first to speak up, "W-what was going on between the two of you! Man! What a perverted little sensei! I bet you tricked the Hokage with your inappropriate books or something!". Ino and Tenten were by this time: very annoyed and somewhat jealous; on Ino's accord at least.

Naruto lay Hinata down on the grass without paying any heed to their reactions, not giving even a little bit of attention to what they said. "This is something I inherited from my teacher, ... a really good fellow; my idol". Naruto said as he looked to the horizon, reminded of his idol and teacher whom he admired Oh'-so-much.

Ino and Tenten still didn't like the pervert's tactics, but they decided to keep it in until he does something drastic. "Okay, fine. Now what? We came all the way here, 'sensei', what do we do now?". Tenten said as she gave Naruto a look that said, 'I don't think you are any better than us' kind of look. But Naruto was: luckily; a cheeky brat, he wouldn't let his pride down for a lot of people, he still had many moves up his sleeves.

"Well, yes. What we will do here is make out". Naruto said, making Ino and Tenten plunge towards him: each with a kunai in their hands and a blush over each their faces. Naruto was quick to react when he stepped sideways and intercepted Ino; making her his first target. Ino attempted to plunge the kunai into Naruto's shoulder, but before Ino could land the kunai onto him, Naruto ducked and swung his leg horizontally: attempting to kick Ino across her side.

But before he could make contact, Naruto noticed an array of shuriken coming towards him at high speed; that and the fact that Tenten had made her way to a long distance where a weapons' user like herself would be best in giving backup, however; Ino wasn't a close range fighter either, she was too: A support unit and couldn't keep up with Naruto's movements; not even if she wanted to.

Naruto tweaked two of his fingers into a horizontal position and the other two of his other hadn into a vertical position, "Shadow Clone Jutsu", Naruto said, finishing his technique and managing to get away before the kunai could latch onto him to cause any lethal damage or otherwise. Tenten wasted no time in opening a scroll and unsealing it to reveal a stock of kunai knives embedded with an exploding tag hanging on each.

"Get out of the way Ino!", Tenten yelled as she prepared to throw the set of more than a dozen kunai at Naruto. Just as Ino got away from the blast radius; Tenten threw the explosive kunai towards Naruto and ... Hinata! Tenten and Ino had both forgotten about the unconscious Hinata who was near the point where their duel started, if those tags land where she had thrown them; Hinata would meet her demise.

As the Kunai reached halfway, all Ino and Tenten could look at was Hinata and what their mistake had gotten them into. She would die because they acted irrationally out of anger and embarrassment; to think where that had got them ... it made them feel like they were low people who were now going to be murderers.

At the same time, Naruto took a look at the two girls and Hinata once before closing his eyes and opening them once more to show his Sharingan; fully activated and ready for use. And with that activated, Naruto moved at high speeds towards Hinata and threw a kunai just beside her and substituted the kunai with himself, and he had just seconds to save Hinata: Bearing that in mind, he threw himself at her and swung his hand to throw her across and towards Ino and Tenten.

Ino and Tenten prepared to catch Hinata and Naruto was stuck as the array of Kunai embedded into the ground; in a vain attempt to avoid damage: Naruto took a powerful lunge backwards but he couldn't get clear of the blast radius and the tags exploded; leaving Ino and Tenten in more guilt than they were, and made them regret what they said to their sensei; and as the result of that explosion, Hinata woke up.

Naruto was caught in the explosion and he flew a large distance away and then skidded on the ground before coming to a stop and coughing up blood on his chest which was now: just equipped with a tattered fishnet shirt, Naruto's body was heavily bruised and he was in very much pain; but he was not just any person who wouldn't get up after something like that.

Naruto: once more; coughed up blood and made an attempt to sit up, but as he tried; it gave him agonizing pain. "Arrghhh! ... Dammit; ...", Naruto was slowly getting up; but the more he tried to get up; the more it hurt.

Meanwhile; Hinata ran towards Naruto, leaving the shocked Tenten and Ino behind her. As Naruto tried his best to stand up, Hinata was just next to him; taking out her ointments from her pockets: Hoping they could cure Naruto of whatever happened. She may be really shy, but Hinata doesn't deny anyone in help; and that's where her confidence comes from.

Hinata tried not to touch him, but she couldn't help him if she couldn't. "Naruto-sensei, p-please wai-t, let me put on my ointment; i-its v-very helpful". Hinata said between stutters, Naruto gave her a smile; "I am alright Hinata, but what is left now is to test your skills; now that I know what your teammates' skill. I'm gonna have to have a talk with them, because that was definitely not responsible". Naruto said as he pushed back the pain and stood up shakily.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were now all in worry and awe, seeing how after such a blast; That boy survived and is now standing and wants to test Hinata in combat, and that was Naruto to be frank; Naruto had always been determined and strong, not because he was stupid: but because he couldn't afford to. Because ...

"I am the student of Lord Jiraya of the Sannin, I will not disappoint him; he wouldn't even be bruised with this, but look at me: I feel like my body is gonna give out at any second", he said as he closed his eyes; and reopened them to a Sharingan.

This took the three of them off guard, especially Hinata. The two could do nothing but feel miserable and keep watching until he was done; then get him to the hospital. They couldn't approach Hinata either; the guilt was eating them away and making them sick to their stomachs knowing about what they did and what it could have caused them. And that's it isn't it? This is the Shinobi world; not what they were used to up til now.

Hinata was still not convinced, "Na-Naruto sensei, ... Y-you can't fight in this condition, I-I don't want to hurt you sensei", Hinata stated with passion, her task for herself was to help people; not make them feel worse. But Naruto gave her a smile instead, "Hinata, don't worry about me; just aim for the chakra points and it shouldn't hurt as much as if it were my bare skin. But if it does hurt, don't worry; this is not the worst of what I have been through", Naruto finished his lines with a thumbs up and a smile.

Taking a fighting stance, Naruto shot Hinata a serious look, "Okay, Hinata; suck in all that emotion and come at me with the intent to kill", Naruto said as he looked at Hinata's face which was pale from shock. Naruto knew he couldn't convince her that easily, but he did know how to do the trick.

"Hinata, kill me; or they both die", Naruto said as he pointed two kunai towards Ino and Tenten. And that left Hinata decide for a second before plunging forward and attacking Naruto with a chakra embed palm straight to his chest and made him spin once and throw her a punch, but before it could connect; Hinata ducked and extended her hand; aiming for Naruto's liver; but before her hit could connect: Naruto jumped up and backwards and kicked her in the back.

Hinata fell a few steps forward and did her best to get up quickly, Naruto was panting hard with all the pressure he put into fighting her after what he had been through. "C-C'mon Hinata, is that all? You are specialized in close ranged combat, I thought you'd do better than them both", Naruto reverted to mocking Hinata into anger; succeeding in angering and motivating her, because oblivious to Naruto: Hinata wanted attention and that of people who believed in her.

Hinata got up and once more, charged at Naruto with all her might and shot forth her arm to hit his arm; wanting to disable it. But it missed, and Naruto swung his arms and fist into Hinata's jaw; making her spin a few times before she came to a stop and activate her Byakugan. "Byakugan!", and now; Hinata was serious, and she attempted to hit Naruto just above his neck to disable a chakra point.

But Naruto intercepted by hitting that same arm, Hinata gave out a cry after Naruto's move. His last move really hurt ... Just like all his others. But Hinata still had one trick up her sleeve, she took stance and once more: plunged at Naruto and yelled, "Eight Trigrams: 32-Palms!". And saying that, she attacked Naruto with a flurry of blows which Naruto couldn't avoid altogether, and so was forced to take in a few of them before he disappeared into smoke.

To Hinata's shock, Naruto has substituted with a shadow clone and she was now vulnerable to attacks. And Naruto took full advantage of that and plunged towards her and held a kunai to her throat, making it a win for himself. "That was impressive Hinata. Good work", Naruto said as he withdrew the kunai from her neck.

Naruto took a huff, and a puff, and he said, "You, individually; are very skilled. But you still have no chemistry or co-ordination. That is what we will work on as the first thing, then we will make use of your skills and use them in sync. And after that we'll ... we'll ...", but before he could say any more, he collapsed and fell on the ground unconscious.

And this time, the three of them yelled in unison, "Naruto-sensei!". And all rushed towards him as fast as they could, and before they could reach; there was a puff beside Naruto and it revealed to be an old man with white hair, weird clothing and war-paint extending from his eyes. And that man took Naruto over his shoulders and prepared to leave with him.

But Ino came in front of him in anger, "Who are you? Where are you taking him?", she said to the old man who had Naruto on his back. And with a smile he said, "Why, I'm his teacher", and finishing that sentence; Jiraya disappeared from the training field with a swirl of leaves.

* * *

_**[A:N]: Longest chapter ever! Hehe, anyway; I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review, rate and criticize: but do not flame. Until the next time: GOODBYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**[A:N]: Hey guys! It's me again, back with new ideas for my fiction. Although I am truly sorry for uploading so late and I assure you it was for a good reason. My life got messed up ... Things with my girlfriend got complicated. But I am back and I am here to stay.**

**I have decided to add a bit of a villain ... A big one, a very big one. As strong as Madara if not stronger.**

**I am really expecting a good response guys, so ... Cheer me up :D**

**Chapter 3: Plans**

Naruto was lying down, eyes closed on the grass alongside a tree in a vast, isolated meadow. The tree shaded the lot of his eyes from the sun's rays, and his neck to below his upper torso: was being warmed by the sun's heat. Naruto opened his eyes and pulled his body up from the ground.

"Argh ... Did I pass out?", Naruto asked himself as he looked at the landscape around him.

"You must have carried me off, eh? Pervy Sage?", Naruto said as he now faced the tree nearby. Jiraya kept hung upside down from the tree's branch and looked at Naruto with a serious look. Naruto looked at Jiraya with concern, and Jiraya looked back at him with a more serious attitude.

Jiraya popped down from the tree and started walking towards Naruto, and as he reached him; they stood face to face as the wind blew around them. The trees surrounding them swayed in dance, and their hair flowed gently from one side to the other, until the wind stopped, and so they began.

"Naruto, I know what that scar is". Jiraya said as he looked at him with a strong look, and Naruto countered it with a look of his own. Jiraya then moved forth and ripped Naruto's shirt apart. And as he did so, made Naruto's body visible. Apart from the carefully balanced physique, there were two marks across his chest, each forming a slash diagonally. It was a roughly cut wound and it was still very fresh.

Naruto looked him in the eye with a cold intent as he spoke, "I guess it's no use hiding it then, since you already figured out a part of the puzzle ... Sensei. But I assure you the game is not over and the winner cannot be decided that easily. The master is patient, and one wrong move will get you in the wrong places". The two stared down at each other as the wind blew past them, and subsided as nature makes it to be.

Jiraya turned his back to leave, but didn't move an inch as he looked to Naruto; who gave him a grin. "Naruto, stop this. What got you into joining that organization? I thought you were the one who preached about peace, and if you provoke the Akatsuki ... There will be price to pay". Jiraya had lost his resolve, partly because a student of his had turned against the village he fought to protect so dearly.

Naruto just laughed at Jiraya's words and went serious once again. Naruto flickered from his original position and reappeared in front of Jiraya. Naruto's speed was one thing that the old man could not counter, and to be frank; he had no idea how he got it. But he knew that it was well in his arsenal to kill him.

Naruto simply leaned to Jiraya's ear and whispered a set of words, "Sensei? Do you know who my mother is?". Naruto asked. Jiraya could not reply to his question, but he patiently waited for Naruto's next pair of words. Naruto moved away from Jiraya and started walking in the other direction.

"Sometimes the things that seem far away are closer than we think, because life itself ... is an **Enigma**". And with the spoken words, Naruto flickered away, leaving Jiraya alone with his shocked face and sweaty body. The wind blew once again, and this time it didn't sooth the old timer. And he stood in the meadow, muttering to himself: a set of words that made no sense.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the Village, noticing the day as it was: beautiful. Naruto took a quick smell of the air around him and made his way to his team's assigned training ground. On his face, he wore a hard look. With a burst of power, Naruto bolted towards his destination to complete the mission he was assigned.

Meanwhile, in the training ground from the last day; Naruto's team consisting of Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood in congregation. Out of the three, were two very impatient females who were tapping the heels of their sandals on the ground beneath them, each carrying a look in their eyes that said it all.

Ino turned impatiently towards Hinata who was sitting down on the grass a little distance away from them, shaded by the tree's soothing shadow. "Hinata! Use your eyes to see where that cursed little sensei is". Ino said with no respect at all in her words for the man in charge on her and her team.

Hinata on the other hand, was too polite to think that way about her superiors, or anyone else for that matter. Hinata complied with Ino's demand and activated her Byuakugan eyes and scanned her surroundings for any sign of their squad leader.

Hinata kept scanning round and round but found no trace of him, and so she turned off her Byakugan and gave a negative to Ino. "It's no use, I can't find him". And to Hinata's obvious speculation of the situation, Ino nodded. His no-show uptil now had Ino riled up and ready to blow out at the first sight of him.

During all this, Naruto: who was just nearly to their position: pushed off his feet with a strong burst and was now rocketing towards them. Naruto took a brief look at his surroundings and activated one of his Sharingan eyes, leaving the other one his naked eye. He once again: scanned the whole area with his sharingan until he was sure that there was no one in the area.

Naruto turned on his other Sharingan as he heavily landed just behind Hinata: leaving her tumbling down on the ground. The trio of girls looked at Naruto with utter shock in their eyes, Naruto was powering up; he concentrated chakra to every part of his body: mainly his eyes.

As a result of that, Naruto's eyes glowed red and his Sharingan's tomoe marks spun violently. His body was then engulfed by dark chakra which flared till a few inches away from his body. Naruto put in the last of his chakra and concentrated it towards his feet. Doing that, he pushed off: moving faster than the eye could see and grabbed each one of the girls before they knew what was going on.

Upon grabbing his mission's targets, Naruto dropped a piece of paper and burst off away from the village as fast as his legs could carry him; as if running from death itself. And before anyone had any sort of knowledge on what happened and how: Naruto had left the hidden leaf village and was well on his way to his next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile in the training ground where Naruto ran from, stood Jiraya and the Hokage with a handful of ANBU black-ops at their side. The old timers observed the place well and full, and had come to their conclusion.

"There's no hope of stopping him now, he is gone. Jiraya- You have broken my trust and he has yours, you will be the one to bring the kidnapped back. And as for your student ... Set a bounty on his head, three million ryo. I want that boy **dead** or **alive**!". The flaming Hokage stated as he released as much anger as he possibly could.

"Look for any clues you may find, I just hope he left a sign". The Hokage commanded to his subordinates and they complied. Upon searching for a few moments, one of the shinobi handed the Hokage a piece of paper. His interest piqued: The Hokage opened it and scanned its contents.

It read:

**Things aren't always what it seems.**  
**I owe this to mom, I owe this to dad.**  
**This is for the village, this is my role ...**

The Hokage calmed a little and threw the parchment to Jiraya to read. Jiraya caught it and started reading, and at least to him ... It all made sense. "Itachi". Jiraya said as he looked to the horizon. "He is playing Itachi". Jiraya said as he took his leave.

* * *

**[A:N]: This is a short chapter. I made it so because this is the beginning of the first arc after the introduction. I want to add something interesting to it, I will add the Yonkou concept from One Piece to Naruto and make them the enimies in the first to the third arc. But this certainly was a twist in the story, I just hope you guys like it.**

**Until then, Cya.**


End file.
